


Doctor Robotnik Wants You

by Palus_Hiemalis



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Chair fucking, D/s, F/M, Facial, Gen, M/M, Small bit of aftercare he's not a monster, Sonic 2020, Spanking, Submission, blowjob, i am a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palus_Hiemalis/pseuds/Palus_Hiemalis
Summary: You lower yourself onto him, but he raises a hand.“I don’t remember giving you your instructions…”“I’m sorry, sir…”“Doctor.”“I’m sorry, Doctor.”He exhales through his nose and shakes his head.“I expect precision, I expect perfection, and how am I supposed to fuck you efficiently if you have not been given the proper instructions?”---Jim Carrey Robotnik doms you with his fantastic face and body.This x reader is unisex, there are some truly cursed lines referencing the movie in this. Beware.
Relationships: Doctor Eggman/Reader, Doctor Robotnik/Reader, Dr. Eggman/Reader, Dr. Robotnik/Reader
Comments: 55
Kudos: 282





	Doctor Robotnik Wants You

I wrote this because I want to fuck jim carrey and I wanted to be the first person to write a sonic 2020 x reader about JC Robotnik. Sadly, neither of these have come to fruition. (You wild, brave pioneers out there who wrote about it before the movie even started, god bless ye.) But we do not shy away from artistic endeavours because we aren’t the first, innovation comes from the persistence in between. The evolution of a concept, a precious idea that will bloom in the hearts of the people it touches, the flame that will live on, they need to be kept alive. I will keep the flame alive. 

Jim Carrey Robotnik doms you with his fantastic face and body.  
X reader is mostly unisex, there are some truly cursed lines referencing the movie in this beware.

\------

He’s summoned you here. It's silent in the lab. Why would he ask you to enter the lab alone? No one’s allowed in without his express permission…  
It's cold here. You stand in the sterile silence, acutely aware of the brilliant gleam of metal on every surface.  
“GOOD. You came.”  
You flinch. The red lights switch on forcefully; he was sitting in the darkness, spinning gently in his work chair. He must have been observing you.  
He gets up, arms spread out and stalks towards you. His black coat casts a trailing shadow, he is grinning that grin and you feel your insides flutter. He owns the space.  
You had flirted with the accomplished Doctor before, he acknowledged your crush on him. He seemingly basked in it. Toying with you was a pleasure he allowed himself to indulge in, it was why you were permitted inside the lab so often. There was an understanding between you two; he had guessed what you wanted (of course he had) and he was going to give it to you. But you never imagined it would happen here.  
“I hope you’re good at coming, because you’re going to be doing that a lot.”  
He laughs, throwing his head back. You can’t contain your smile; no matter how cold and shrewd Doctor Robotnik could be, he always made you smile.  
“Pin yourself against that wall.”  
Your breath seizes in your throat, he throws a glance like a dagger and your back hits the cold steel sides of the lab. It was pure instinct to submit to him.  
You don’t have the chance to say ‘Yes, sir’, he’s already on you. The soft crinkle of his black leather gloves cover your throat. He squeezes gently, at first.  
“Well done. You obey very well, that’s barely above the minimum I expect, and you wouldn’t want to disappoint me, so you’ll keep obeying, understand?” He winks.  
You manage to nod. His attention is drawn to your body, narrowing his eyes at every curve and path. His fingers graze your shirt and then the edge of your jeans. His hand is still closed around your neck, gripping you idly as he scrutinises the most efficient means of pleasuring you. He is not undressing you in his mind, he is predicting, analysing.  
His second hand slides under your shirt, you feel the soft leather before he squeezes. You’ve been silent until now, squeaking with surprise.  
He turns to face you, smirking, “I think we’re ready to proceed.”  
He releases you from his grip and walks back to his chair, lying back and then pointing at the ground with one fluid movement.  
You walk over, drawn to him as he waits expectantly. His legs are spread out and the screen lights behind him flicker and blur. As you kneel you lock eyes, he undoes his belt, you hold his gaze obediently as heat flushes into your cheeks.  
He takes out his cock, hard and thick. You weren’t sure what you were expecting, but it certainly matches his ego.  
“I think someone of your caliber is familiar with what to do next.”  
_That’s his way of calling you a slut,_ you think to yourself. But you know it’s true.  
You lean forward and he presses his shaft towards you. At first, you brush the tip with your lips, giving small kisses, wanting to tease pleasure from him. You look up to gauge his reaction, he seems impatient. He taps his fingers on the arm of the chair, the sound is deafening.  
You begin to take him into your mouth, but its too late. He grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls. It doesn’t choke you, but your mouth is full. You can feel his pulse as you start to suck, running your tongue on the underside of his cock. He is twitching between your lips, you look up to see his head rolled back against the chair and letting out a low hum.  
You continue, wanting to please him. You speed up and put pressure on the tip, working your tongue against him. You gotta go fast, you think. You feel his grip tighten and he bucks his hips to press into you. Doctor Robotnik holds you there, forcing you to be still, your eyes flick up to him and he is smirking at you. Maybe he just wants to watch you squirm, or see what you’ll do next as you need to breathe.  
You shiver with excitement, you take as much of him into your mouth as you can. You won’t disappoint him. He slides his hand down, grasping the bare sensitive skin of your neck. He is lying back now, eyes closed and letting you do the hard work. You focus on the tip, sucking hard before he pulls you back. Your mouth hangs open slightly and he chuckles derisively, he holds your chin and pulls your head up to look at him.  
“Not just a pretty face.” His voice is low and quiet, he pulls his hands away to place him in his lap, he slaps his thighs, “Get up here.”  
You stand up and eagerly take off your shirt, shoes and your jeans, you try to be sexy but you’re so excited you can’t stand being restrained any longer. You stand shivering in your underwear for a moment, as he arches an eyebrow and looks you up and down.  
“Well now, proactivity will always be rewarded in my minions.”  
You straddle him, the chair is roomy enough for the both of you and surprisingly plush for a leather chair. His cock is pressed against you, it feels overwhelmingly warm and you freeze in anticipation. You aren’t sure where to put your hands, you tentatively place them on his stomach. He’s firm and inviting, but still slightly cuddly.  
You lower yourself onto him, but he raises a hand.  
“I don’t remember giving you your instructions…”  
“I’m sorry, sir…”  
“ _Doctor._ ”  
“I’m sorry, _Doctor._ ”  
He exhales through his nose and shakes his head.  
“I expect precision, I expect perfection, and how am I supposed to fuck you efficiently if you have not been given the proper instructions?”  
He shoos you off his lap, only to grab you and push you onto your front. You’re lying across him, your legs dangling over his knee. You realise what’s about to happen and you wriggle in place, eager to angle your ass to his liking.  
**SLAP.** He smacks you with a backhand. You shriek and he lashes you again, again, again, striking in rapid succession. You feel the tingling sting on your skin, and you put yourself on your tiptoes to ask for more.  
He’s an expert, slamming his hand down on the thickest part of your ass. You feel the vibrations thump through you, his hand just brushing your most sensitive areas for just a moment before spanking you again. He must have practised on Agent Stone.  
He laces his gloved fingers across the redness, you want to scream as the sensitivity rockets through you.  
“Now, are you ready to listen?”  
You pant, “Y-yes, Doctor.”  
“Good…” He lets the word roll out his mouth, low and slow.  
You stand up, wobbly on your fist and blood rushes from your head. He snorts as you sway slightly in place.  
“You will straddle me, place your hands on my abdomen, I will put on a condom and you will ride like the wind. When I snap my fingers you will kneel on the floor and when this process is concluded, I would like you to make me a latte with steamed Austrian goat milk.”  
“Yes, Doctor.”  
It was as you expected, and it was exactly what you were planning to do. But of course the doctor was smart enough to use protection. You were glad he came up with the excuse to spank you.  
You shimmy off your underwear and crawl back into his lap. He removes a condom from his coat pocket; a matte black packet, likely custom made. He rolls it onto himself smoothly and then gestures for you to hop on.  
You try to hold back your smile. You lower yourself slowly onto him, taking your time to absorb every second of pleasure as he enters you. He’s thick, so very thick. You shudder as you take him in fully, biting your lip as you begin to rock your hips.  
He nods, pleased with your efforts and grunts as you bob up and down on his cock.  
“Yeehaw.” he murmurs.  
His hands are on the arm rests, and he is watching you. Pensively, first and then he gives into the feeling. His head lolls back on the chair languidly, showing off his neck just a glimpse of his collar bone. You wish you could see more, but you know the Doctor won’t indulge you without proving yourself, first.  
You begin to ache with pleasure, sweat beading on your forehead. You feel so exposed in the empty lab, his egg-drones lined on the walls, the blinking of lights and whirr of machines. And you, naked as you fuck the handsome Doctor. You take in the sight of him, his fingers digging into the leather of the chair. His stubble, moustache and eyes screwed closed. He lets out short, impatient breaths as you speed up.  
He grabs you by the hair and pulls you close to his face. You yelp, steadying yourself by leaning on his chest. He feels strong, but mostly he feels warm. So much more so than you expected.  
“You’re close, aren’t you?”  
You nod, trying to stutter out an answer. Your thighs pull together tighter over his lap, the pleasure is unbearable. He’s beginning to buck into you now.  
“I want you to cum.”  
“Y-yes, D-doc--”  
“Just do it.” He barks and kisses you forcefully.  
You moan into him, muffled by his lips, you’re so shocked you stop riding and he takes over. Fucking you hard and fast, his hands tangled in your hair. He’s tugging at it and can’t seem to get you close enough for his liking.  
You feel yourself give into the pleasure; you climax, collapsing onto his as he continues to fuck you through the waves of pleasure.  
You feel dreamy, numb and giggly all at the same time. You’re awash with the feeling of his cock inside you, the smell on his collar of salt, machine lubricant and expensive cologne.  
He snaps. You bolt upright and scrabble onto the floor. Placing your hands on your knees as you look up to him, his condom is off and he’s pleasuring himself.  
He stands, looming over you all in black. He’s tall, you’re under his cock and you can tell he’s close. His hand reaches out to the back of your head.  
“I’m sure you want this, don’t you? Now beg.”  
Of course you want that, you love the way he makes it.  
“Please, _please_ , Doctor Robotnik.”  
He steps closer. He’s rubbing himself just above you now and he exhales with the effort. Your cheeks burn as you wait, eager for his cum.  
He angles your head up as he finishes on you. It drips onto your face, running into your mouth. He staggers slightly as the last drops stream onto your chest and shoulders.  
He’s panting as he tidies himself up. Mopping his brow with a black handkerchief in his jacket pocket and straightening his shirt.  
“We’re done here. Bring me my latte and make yourself presentable.”  
You stand up, dizzy from the experience and nod. You notice the order in which he asked, you ready yourself to make coffee naked and dripping with cum on the other side of the lab.  
He snaps his fingers again, you turn to face him.  
“One more thing.” He approaches you, cups the side of your head and kisses you on the forehead, “Thank you.”  
You feel fizzy all over. No one gets a thank you from Doctor Robotnik, not even Stone… You tremble in place for a moment before hurrying away to the latte machine. You really love your job.


End file.
